dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Logia Theios
|Romaji = Rōgīā sēuzu|Other Names = Symbol of Bravery|Type = Sacred Gear|Forms = Balance Breaker: Ultimatum Encomium|Abilities = To boost stats and the will/courage of the user's allies|Wielder(s) = Julianna Adams}}Logia Theios( ), also known as Symbol of Bravery, is the Sacred Gear of Julianna Adams from the Highschool DxD: Яe-birth. A mid-tier sacred gear, it has the ability to boost the courage, resolution and will of those caught in its effect zone. Summary A rather obscure but historically important Sacred Gear, Logia Theios is said to be the ultimate turning point of several battles in human history, as its users, when called for war and other conflicts, would always cause victory for their respective sides by boosting the will and courage of their peers by simply showing its sign to them. It is said that figures such as Joanne D'arc and Pope Urban II were users of it, causing true turning points in their respective wars. It would appear around volume 10 of the story as the Sacred Gear of Julianna Adams, the main minister of heavens and one of Israel's Brave Saints. Appearance Logia Theios takes the shape of a flag with a large silver pole with a sharp end and a platinum cloth with golden details by one's end, the figure of a golden cross decorating it. According to Julianna, despite its side, the Sacred Gear is not as heavy as it seems. Abilities Being called the ultimate support-type sacred gear, Logia Theios has the power to unleash a golden aura from its flag, its effect zone depends on the user's control over it, which can boost the courage and resolution of the user's allies caught by it tenfold, plus the ability to heal minor injuries and such things as fatigue and stun. The user must first chant a small passage given to him/her by the councious of the sacred gear itself, then once its done, the flag will glow and create a small area of effect which whoever the user thinks is an ally and caught by its light will immediately have a boost in their spirit, either causing them to fight even more or support the cause until the end. Being in the shape of a pole and with a sharp end, the user can also use it as a long-ranged weapon. Weaknesses Logia Theios can only boost the will of others, meaning those who have succumbed to cowardice and/or despair cannot be effected by it since they've lost their faith, and its healing factor is intrinsically minimal, unable to cure anything more than cuts and scratches. Also, its effects, uses and area of effect are directly linked to the user's stamina, and as such, they're limited by it. Moreover, if pushed too far, Logia Theios will even start feeding on the user's lifespan to properly work, meaning a long conflict might even kill the user. Forms Balance Breaker: Ultimatum Encomium Ultimatum Encomium( ), also known as Recapture of the Holy Land, is Logia Theios's Balance Breaker. By concentrating enough energy from within, the user viertically lays Logia Theios on the ground and chants a different passage, and then unleashes an even bigger golden aura from within, which causes severe holy damage to anyone the user deems as an enemy, leaving allies and bystanders intact. This Balance Breaker is an last resort ability since it can only be unlocked once the user her/himself has fallen into despair, and using it will completely drain her/his energy, which can cause comatose and even death. Trivia * The images used are based on the Luminosite Eternelle's flag from Fate/Apocrypha. * Despite being quite light, the pole, when used as a weapon, is said to cause as much damage as a gigantic hammer. This might be due to the holy energy in it. * Just like Telos Karma, all of the names in Logia Theios have greek origins. Category:Fanon Sacred Gears Category:Fanon Items